


Worlds Collide

by MachineryField



Series: The Divergence of Fate [8]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alvis/Egil for AU, Canon-Typical Relationships for Canon, Crossover of an AU and Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: People from another world, in the idyllic collapsed world that came in the wake of Shulk and company's defeat of Zanza. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Divergence of Fate [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867429
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> So, as it says, this is a crossover of an AU and canon! You could probably read this without the AU -- I tried to make that possible -- but I did place it in the series so you can read that first if you want to try and understand it/certain emotions behind it more!

The world was unstable, that much was clear to Egil after all they went through. Unstable and at the whims of whatever the multiverse wanted from it. That was fine, he supposed, or as fine as it could be. What was not fine, however, was the fact it spit them out into another one of those many timelines.

“Ah, this seems to be a timeline mimicking the alpha one, if not the alpha timeline itself.” Alvis spoke up, looking around. “This should be quite the interesting trip, while I work on getting us back.”

“You say that like it’s going to take a while.” Egil made a face. “Please don’t tell me it’s going to take a while.”

“Okay, I won’t tell you.” And then, Alvis stayed totally silent. That little prick… Sometimes, Egil just wanted to slap him upside the head.

Looked like he didn’t have to, however, as Tyrea did it for him. In fact, the ex-assassin slapped him twice for good measure, a scowl on her face. If they didn’t need to figure out what to do while stuck here, Egil would tell her to do it again, for good measure. Instead, he looked out across the area, trying to make sense of where they were.

“This would be about where… Colony 8 should be, yes?” He had a bad feeling about this. “Where’s the colony?”

“I’m unsure.” Vanea spoke up then, shaking her head. “Should we look for it? Or perhaps head towards Colony 7 or 9, instead?”

“I’m not sure that would be the best idea, with me looking like this.” Kallian gestured to himself with a frown. “We could end up scaring the people of this world, if they don’t have half-Telethia such as myself.”

“Good point.” Tyrea huffed, moving to sit on the ground. “If that’s the case, it’s best we just try and wait this all out. Come on, no reason to waste our energy.”

Egil shrugged, moving to sit himself. He supposed Tyrea and Kallian were both right. Not much to do but sit and wait, hope for this to all be over soon, without anyone from this timeline finding their way over to them…

Knowing this group, however, that may be a bit hard to pull off.

\--

When Shulk was told a strange group of Bionis life, Machina, and something never seen before were spotted on what used to be the Leg, he didn’t think twice about heading out to see just what was going on. And thankfully? He wasn’t alone in that, others quickly joined in.

Riki had made his way to Colony 6 to wait with Sharla, while Melia met the others at Colony 9 before they headed out. Around the same time, the two sections of the groups made it to the strangers and, well, Shulk was at a loss for most words. In fact, the only word he had was a name.

“Egil?!”

Fiora and Reyn moved in front of him and the woman spoke up, clear distaste in her voice. “Alvis, you decided to show your face around here again?”

“I…” Melia was staring at the strange creature never seen before, eyes wide. “I cannot believe my eyes, is that… you, Kallian?”

The rest of the group was no less confusing, even if it wasn’t dead men walking or the universe itself showing up. Vanea and Linada had both seen them off in Colony 9, Oka had surely been with Riki’s littlepon, and Tyrea was likely working on her research up in Alcamoth. Yet here they all were, as if they’d been here for a while.

They all scrambled to their feet and Egil cleared his throat, speaking first. “Well, this is… quite the position to be in. Tell me, you lot, how willing are you to believe in alternate universes?”

\--

Egil sat next to Shulk on the little dock set up at Colony 9, unsure what to say. He and his group had seemed just as confused about Alvis’s explanation of what was going on as Egil and company had been… But they had given them the benefit of the doubt.

Of course, they only gave them that after they agreed they would all stay near at least one of Shulk’s group, so… here he was. Following the one person who seemed like they would lead to a quiet wait.

Shulk kicked his legs out and Egil let his flirt with the water, not quite long enough to actually begin to be submerged when he sat back as he did. The only sounds around them were that of kids in the distance, running about and squealing, and birds in the air. It was nice, Egil admitted.

“So.” Shulk spoke up, voice quiet. “You helped defeat Zanza in your universe, right? I think my Egil would have liked that quite a bit…”

Egil nodded, and didn’t have to be told what that tone meant. The him of this universe was dead, possibly linked to the mysterious lack of any colony but 9 and apparently 6. Whether or not that was true, he didn’t know. All he knew was he didn’t want to think about it.

“Indeed, I did.” He instead opted to simply answer the question. “The you of my timeline was still there for the final hour, though outside of that, the group was completely different. Mostly made up of the group you saw.”

“I see. So you must have fought quite the hard battle to get to that point, without a Monado and all.” Shulk looked at him. “How did you do it?”

“We still had a Monado.” Egil shook his head. “It was simply that of Lady Meyneth and not Zanza.”

Shulk blinked, eyes going wide. “How?”

“Vanea… used Lady Meyneth’s Monado to save me, and that meant sharing a body with her for a time.” He shrugged, fighting off the ache it left him with to know she was gone now. “Did that not happen to any of you?”

“No, it did, it happened to Fiora when she was…” Shulk trailed off, refusing to look Egil in the eye for a moment. “When she was turned into a pilot for a Faced Mechon.”

Egil tilted his head to the side. “Faced Mechon?”

Shulk took a deep breath and, with a moment of hesitation, began telling Egil of all his sins in another life. Attacking the life of Bionis, wiping out the colonies of the Homs and using them as fodder against their own. The Face Units and how he used those who were important to lives on Bionis, how so many did not even keep their bodies… How Vanea had gone behind his back and how he had turned on his own goddess.

As Egil listened, he felt nothing. Just a numb understanding that with enough changes, this would have been just how he turned out. It was a sliver of difference between himself and the him of this world, and there was no denying that. After all, he had not been above wanting that revenge.

“He died in Mechonis Core…” Shulk seemed to be nearing the end of the story, voice tight with emotion. “I had gotten him to understand, and he died. Stopping Zanza from ending us all then and there. He didn’t get to see this new world.”

“I see. I’m sorry.” His voice still held little emotion, unable to fully come to terms with how narrowly he had avoided his own death. “I can tell it affects you greatly.”

“I’m fine, I’ve had time to distance myself from it.” Shulk gave a bit of a forced smile. “How are you feeling, though? I just told you what happened to, well, you in this timeline.”

Egil shrugged, looking away. “I felt dead for years, and can’t help but wonder if the other me felt the same. Maybe, for him, being reminded of who he really was was enough to pass on peacefully.”

Shulk hummed, but said nothing, simply staring out at the sea with Egil. That was fine, the Machina wasn’t sure he had much to say now. This was leaving him with plenty to think on, plenty of thoughts of what could have been and just how lucky he was.

Talking could wait for later.

\--

Reyn was awkward around Vanea, that was the first thing the Machina noted. Maybe it was because she wasn’t the one he knew, maybe it had to do with his group’s reaction to her brother, maybe it was something else. She wasn’t sure as they sat in what seemed to be a scrapyard for Mechon. 

She looked at him, and he looked away. She moved a bit closer to him and he was quick to scoot over and give her more room. She would clear her voice and he would jump so high in the air she was almost certain he was part High Entian.

“Reyn.” She watched him jump again and let out a little sigh. “You needn’t be so afraid of me. I don’t bite.”

“I… I’m not afraid of you, that’s th’ thing…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I jus’ dunno how to interact with a Vanea who still has her brother, is all.”

“Ah, so it does have to with that.” Vanea shook her head, a small snort escaping her. “You do realize I am more than my brother, yes? You can just talk to me like you would any other person, or even as you do with the other me!”

Reyn scratched his chin, clearly not buying it even as he mumbled out an okay. “Guess I can at least try, then.”

“Give it a real try, hm?” Vanea gave him a look. “I would prefer you at least impress me more than Zanza. It’s quite a low bar, so I think you can do it.”

Reyn let out a bark of a laugh. “So you think that hoity toity, lemon-colored god was tryin’ too hard, too?”

“Oh much too hard.” She made a face just remembering him. “Talking so high and mighty, as if he didn’t need a vessel to even try and do anything. I swear, did he even think about the fact that without someone finding the Monado he would be stuck?!”

“Or what if Shulk didn’t make his way to Prison Island?” Reyn was loosening up a bit. “Have fun riskin’ rottin’ away in a giant body if Shulk decides to overthink it like usual, buddy!”

“Truly, he thought things through so little in both our worlds!” Vanea shook her head. “Really, you think a god like that would rely more on proactivity, rather than hoping Alvis isn’t hiding a knife behind his back.”

“Well, he can rot while we keep livin’ it up, now!” Reyn put his hands behind his head. “Good riddance, too!”

Finally, real conversation started between them, Reyn realizing he didn’t need to try and walk on eggshells around her. They were able to learn quite a bit about each other, including things they had in common. Who would have thought they both had little nerds they made a point of protecting!

It was nice, seeing someone she could relate to had been by Shulk’s side to the end in this universe. Zanza had been quite imposing, despite the way they talked him down earlier, and she couldn’t imagine someone having to go up against that without someone to back them up. And Reyn? Reyn seemed perfect at playing the role of backup, just like her.

\--

Linada watched as Sharla serviced her rifle with a hum, head tilted to the side. The rifle looked familiar, but it wasn’t the one Sharla had held in her universe. No, someone else had been holding it. What was his name again…?

“Ah!” She held a finger up as she remembered. “That’s that Gadolt’s rifle, is it not?”

Sharla paused, putting the rifle down to look at Linada with a frown. “How did you know that?”

“Well, he pointed it in Egil’s face once, it’s a bit hard to forget about it.” Linada waved a hand in the air. “Really, he was quite unpleasant as a whole. Yelling at the other you for trusting us Machina, leading poor Juju to running away into the Mechon-infested mines… What’s he like in this world?”

Sharla’s lips formed into a tight line as she went back to servicing the weapon. “Dead.”

Linada now felt like kicking herself for everything she had just said about him. Had she known she was talking about the counterpart to a dead man, she would have chosen her words more carefully. And yet, Sharla continued what she was doing, not looking at Linada for even a moment. Was she angry, pained, amused? It was hard to tell.

“I apologize, Sharla, I had no clue…” She shook her head, deciding it was best to be honest. “The you of my universe broke things off with him, as far as I know, I had no idea that…”

“Broke it off with Gadolt, eh?” Sharla finally put the rifle down for good, looking at Linada. “We were engaged, to the minute he died. I wonder, would we have ended up like your Sharla and Gadolt? Or would we have been happy if he made it out?”

Linada shrugged. “That’s not something I can answer, I’m afraid. Our worlds, while similar, went down very different paths. Maybe those paths would mean different things for the love you two shared, maybe it wouldn’t.”

“I guess so.” Sharla sighed, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. “I guess it really doesn’t matter now, though, does it? He’s gone, so I should focus on what we had before then…”

“That seems wise, but don’t let it consume you, Sharla.” Linada kept her voice soft. “It can be tempting to stay in the past, but--”

“Don’t worry.” Sharla held up a hand, giving her the smallest hint of a smile. “I know. I’m not just sitting here in it… I’m already working on moving on, at my own pace.”

“Ah, good. That’s just what I wanted to hear.” She gave an awkward chuckle. “Sorry about that, force of habit after dealing with Egil all these years.”

Sharla snorted. “No worries, we all have blockheads that get us into habits, right?”

“Ah! I see I wasn’t alone in having my fair share of oddities to deal with while out trying to stop Zanza!”

“Oh, don’t even get me started…”

And then, Linada settled down to listen to Sharla. She had plenty of stories to tell about her group, and Linada was happy to share some of her own in exchange. Looked like there was one thing all these universes had in common: the strangest groups possible.

\--

Oka was listening to Riki, eyes shining as she listened. So Riki hadn’t gotten hurt in this universe and was able to finish his role as heropon…! That was crazy to her, knowing the her of this universe didn’t have to leave an injured husband and her littlepons without her care…

She wasn’t sure if it was more appealing, though, after all she had gone through. Sure, she missed her family when she was out on that adventure, but without it, she wouldn’t have her new kids! She wouldn’t have all those friends or stories, either…

“Oka no know what to think!” Oka shook her head. “Is crazy to hear how things change!”

“Riki agree!” Riki nodded. “Cannot imagine Oka go out! Riki always thought Oka be heropon after Riki, but so quickly?”

“Is what happens when Riki break wing!” She scolded him, but paused. “Though Oka suppose that only apply to her Riki, not this Riki.”

“That right! This Riki innocent of wing breaking!” He crossed his wings against his chest. “...Though breaking wing very much Riki thing to do.”

Oka laughed, it was nice to see the other Riki was just as charming as hers was. It meant the other Oka was in good hands, which was important. She knew the other her was just as hardworking, after all!

She hummed, leaning against the other Riki. To think the other version of her hubbypon had been a heropon and defeated Zanza! She never would have thought Riki of all Nopon would be capable of that, as mean as it may sound!

“Ah, Oka like to see this other world! So interesting to see changes. Make Alvis confusing words less confusing!”

Riki nodded. “Oka’s Alvis also confusing? Riki glad is not alone in not understanding!”

“Is very confusing man! No see what Egil see in Alvis.” She shrugged. “But all friends not get, so is not just Riki! Oka promise!”

Riki nodded, a smile on his face. “Riki so glad to hear! Make Riki feel less silly than before!”

“Oh, but all Rikis so very silly!”

“H-hey!”

\--

Kallian wasn’t sure why he stayed near Dunban, even as people gave him very fearful looks, but here he was. Maybe he just found it easier to follow the man around Colony 9, rather than follow one of the more reclusive members of the group. He knew the other Melia had cried upon seeing him and…

Well, he didn’t want to make her own mourning for her brother harder than it had to be. It was easier to hang around with someone who wasn’t staying in one place and thus someone who would not trap him near the girl. As selfish as it was, it would break his heart and he did not want that.

Besides, Dunban was an older brother as well, correct? It seemed he and Fiora had fought side by side in this universe and it made him more curious than he would like to admit.

“Tell me, Dunban.” He finally spoke when few people were near them as they walked. “Did you and Fiora… get along when you fought your war?”

“We did. After I saw she was still alive, I was… overwhelmed with emotions, just happy to see she was alright.” Dunban nodded a bit, hand to his chin. “I will admit I worried over her and the way she talked about herself in that body, but… overall, things were fine.”

“I see.” His tail swayed a bit from side to side. “That’s wonderful.”

Dunban nodded, looking back at him. “What of you and Tyrea? How was your relationship?”

“It… took quite a while for her to come to accept me as her brother, I will admit.” He gave a bit of an awkward laugh, looking back on how she tried to push him away. “But I didn’t give up easily, and now I suppose we’ve got a healthy relationship.”

“Good. The Tyrea of this universe is still learning to open up to her only family, according to the stories the others tell me.” Dunban gave him a small smile. “Hearing that you nipped that in the bud and even survived… It was probably good for her.”

“Well, I am only here thanks to her and my Melia.” He looked down at his hands, scowling at the memory. He had been so worried when they pulled that ether into their bodies… “It was reckless of them, but… I suppose I’m glad they did it.”

“Fiora can be reckless, too.” Dunban chuckled, before his face fell. “I thought she died because of it, but then she was alright… And she held a key towards saving the world, so I suppose in both cases it was for the best. Despite the worry and pain it brought us.”

“You are a wise man, Dunban.” Kallian closed his eyes and tilted his head up to the sky. “Ah, the beauties of younger family, hm?”

Conversation continued from there, about this and that and their families. It was nice, usually the only older brother he had to talk to was Egil. More variety never hurt and he made a note to speak to the Dunban of his world more when this was over.

Never hurt for him to spread his wings a bit, right? Even if this body of his was a bit scary, he could work through that. If people from a world without half-Telethia could handle him, those from a world with could…

And so, as they spoke, Kallian made plans for himself.

\--

Melia was just as annoying in this world as she was in her own, Tyrea noted as the Empress followed her about like a lost puppy. The way she wrung her hands, the way she looked around… It was clear something was on her mind, and that she likely wasn’t going to say what without prodding.

At first, Tyrea considered letting her just do that, let her simmer. But… a piece of her knew that wasn’t right. Looked like Kallian and Linada had somehow actually instilled values in her… Ugh.

She turned to Melia, face neutral. “Well? Do you have something to say or do you just wish to follow me about?”

“Ah, yes.” Melia cleared her throat. “I noticed your Kallian is… still with you. That makes me wonder, did any other member of the family who did not make it on this side make it there?”

“Your father is dead in our world, if that is what you mean.” She made a face, looking at her feet. “My mother did not fare any better.”

Melia’s spirits dropped with her wings, but she nodded. “I see. I suppose it is a miracle in itself that Kallian was able to survive.”

“Not a miracle, girl. The other you put in work to save him from his fate.” She turned away, unable to believe herself. Why was she telling her this?

She had hated Melia so much for so long, and told herself she was only trying with her own because of Kallian. Why not let loose on this one? Why not treat her like the garbage she had been raised to believe she was? Tyrea didn’t know, but she did not stop.

Instead, she pushed the feelings of this being wrong of her down. The least she could do was try and be kind, she supposed. They were stuck here, and being horrible to the people who held all the cards would be stupid.

Yes, that was right. That had to be it, right? She told herself so, at least.

“The other me…?” Melia’s voice pulled her back into the moment.

“You are no slouch in either world.” She shrugged, looking back at her. “You should be proud of yourself, alright? Don’t make me say it again.”

Melia blinked a few times before giving a small, sunny smile. “I see… Thank you, Tyrea.”

“Do not thank me, foolish girl!”

\--

Fiora was still watching Alvis closely, and, well, he supposed he couldn’t blame her. Given what had happened with her own Alvis, it made sense not to trust him. Not like he came to explain himself to them all.

But it was hard to focus on what he needed to do when she kept shooting him looks, sitting across from him in the center of Colony 9. Maybe he needed to talk to her, try and distract her a bit. He had the perfect idea of where to start, too.

“You know, Fiora. The you of this world and the, well, myself of my own, remind me of each other.” Alvis looked at her, a smile on his face. “We have more in common than you would think.”

Fiora frowned, furrowing her brow. “Oh? What do you mean by that?”

Alvis sat back. “We were both undeniably important to the events that came about, our link to the higher beings of the world deeper than others in our party.”

“But I doubt you had Meyneth in your body.” Fiora shifted a bit with a sigh. “So is it totally the same?”

“I guided Egil, who was the host for Meyneth, close enough right?” He chuckled a bit. “Besides! We have more in common!”

Fiora raised a brow. “Go on.”

“We’re both the love interests of our protagonists, wouldn’t you say?”

Fiora stared at him blankly. “...You cannot be serious. We’re not in some fairy tale or story, Alvis. We can’t go around using words like that!”

“But if it’s accurate, what’s the problem?” Alvis tilted his head to the side. “You do like Shulk, don’t you?”

Her face reddened a bit. “Well, I do! But that doesn’t make me his love interest or him the protagonist. It could even be the other way around, don’t you think?”

“I suppose so.” He nodded.

“And what about you?” She pointed at him. “You and Egil are an item? How exactly did that come about?”

It was Alvis’s turn to redden a bit. “Well, you see…”

“Go on, I’m waiting.”

\--

Egil knew as soon as he ran into a Vanea whose eyes widened upon the sight of him that things were about to get messy. Shulk and the others had said some of the people they found would be shocking to see, but had they prepared their Vanea for potentially seeing her dead brother? Based on the way she tried to choke out words, he guessed not.

Riki gave him a small nod of encouragement and moved to stand to the side, giving them some space. The Nopon knew when to back off it seemed, he would give him that...

“Hello.” He tilted his head towards her. “It’s good to see my little sister is doing well, even in this world.”

“Egil…” She ran into his arms, wrapping her own around him and holding as tightly as she could. “I never would have dreamed you survived, not even in another timeline, I…”

Her voice cracked, and he noticed the tears running down her face. He held her close, feeling guilty and relieved all the same. She was surviving, moving forward, but the him of this world had left her behind. Left her to mourn and wonder what could have been.

And now that he was standing here, he must have made that process even worse. Left her to know if things had just turned out differently, her brother would still be with her.

“There, there…” He kissed the top of her head. “I’m glad to see you’re so strong, no matter the circumstances. I’m proud of you.”

Vanea sobbed a bit, burying her face in his chest. “I wish you could have been here to see it all… I…”

“No need for that.” He shook his head. “I’m sure your Egil is just as proud of you, if not more. Wherever he is… I’m sure he’s smiling down upon you and everything you are doing now.”

Vanea was still sniffling, but the sobbing had quieted down some. She looked up at him and he saw a small smile, the expression he liked the most on her face. “Thank you, Egil… That makes me feel… better.”

“Good, when the me of this world must have caused you so much pain, it’s… the least I can do.” He paused, thinking for a moment. “What of Menyx…? How are they faring?”

Vanea blinked a few times, tilting her head to the side. “Who is Menyx?”

He blinked a few times. “Oh dear, where do I begin…?”

\--

Vanea sat with Dunban, staring out across the colony, and tried to find words to say. She had learned quite a bit of what happened from Reyn, and now? Now she felt she had to apologize for something she didn’t even do.

“I’m sorry.” And so she did, her voice nearly silent. “For what was done to your people at the hands of the other me and my brother.”

Dunban shook his head. “There’s no need for you to apologize. Their actions were not yours, and besides…” Dunban paused for a moment, giving her a small smile. “The Vanea of my world was the reason my sister is still with me, after all. She chose her to be Meyneth’s Vessel and assured that her body was not ripped to pieces for use in a Mass Produced Face.”

“I see, so the me of this world had more time to think about where she put her lady’s soul.” She bit her thumb, thinking back on when she had to put Lady Meyneth within Egil to save him after a glitching Mechon attack. “And yet, funnily enough, it was a sibling each time.”

“Indeed. It seems that was always where she was bound to end up.” Dunban chuckled, shaking his head. “Though it’s strange to think in your world Fiora never died…”

“Never died, but did end up comatose thanks to Mechon.” She sighed, shaking her head. “I apologize, it seems your sister and Mechon were never meant to get along.”

“Once again, no need for apologies from you. Based on what I’ve learned of your world, I doubt the Machina sent them with the purpose of causing pain, after all.”

“That is true. We wanted to stop the Mechon the same as the life of Bionis.” Vanea nodded. “...Sometimes I wonder if Mechon are more trouble than they’re worth, honestly.”

“Well, I suppose that is a question to ask yourself as time carries on.” Dunban let out a laugh. “I wish you luck with that.”

“Thank you, I’ll need all the luck I can get.”

\--

Linada noticed the way Fiora kept looking at her, and she had a feeling there was something quite big on her mind. What exactly she didn’t know, given how little she had interacted with even her own version of the Homs, but… She was sure it was important.

And so she waited patiently for Fiora to voice whatever it was. That didn’t take long, the Homs clearing her throat and speaking up.

“Say, your world didn’t have the Face Units, right?” Fiora’s voice was tight with emotion. “Meaning no one ended up like I did, stuck in a body that wasn’t mine, right?”

“That’s true…” Linada furrowed her brow. “Who made those, anyway? Egil mentioned them in passing before we split up once again…”

Fiora sighed, looking away. “If I tell you, you might get angry with one of your friends.”

“My friends didn’t make these Faces, Fiora. A different version of them that likely never was my friend did.”

“Oh, fine…” She kicked at the ground. “Egil did it. He was waging a war on Bionis and part of that was turning Homs into living weapons.”

Linada made a face at that, thinking about just how Egil could have turned out had Vanea and Miqol not dragged him to her. Looked like the her of this world never played counselor, or if she did, it didn’t turn out well. She wasn’t sure which one would be more unsettling to her.

“It’s too bad it seems I had no direct hand in your journey in this universe, then.” Linada decided to keep that to herself and instead speak on the other thought in her mind. “Sounds like he needed a good arsekicking.”

“Don’t worry, he got that.” Fiora frowned. “I do sort of wish things turned out differently. Shulk and Vanea both seem to think about him sometimes.”

“I can’t say I don’t see why, but… for now, you should try and keep moving forward.” Linada looked at the sky. “If your Egil is anything like mine, that’s what he would want.”

“I guess so.” Fiora nodded, giggling a bit. “Tell that to Shulk, though. He’s the one who gets hung up on things so easily.”

Linada chuckled. “I’ll see what I can do then.”

\--

Oka watched Reyn carefully, noting little things about him. He was loud, bold, a bit of a headache… But he was also caring, sweet, and always looking out for others. A good child, if you asked Oka! Reminded her a bit of Riki, in a way…

She giggled to herself as he got run around in a circle by some young Nopon, flopping over onto his bum. Yes, very much reminded her of Riki, in the best way possible! 

“What’s so funny, huh?” Reyn rubbed the back of his head, looking over at Oka.

“Reyn remind Oka of Riki! Very good with littlepon.” She pat his head with a wing. “Is good thing, no worry!”

“I ain’t nothin’ like that fuzzball…” He huffed, but Oka could tell the comment had pleased him at least a little bit. “‘Sides, not like I can ignore a buncha kids who want to play!”

“Riki would say same thing~” Oka stuck her tongue out. “Reyn go on adventure with Riki, yes? Maybe Riki rub off on Reyn then!”

“He did not!” Reyn shook his head, finally standing up. “You and him have a lot in common, though. Thinkin’ everything is ‘cause of him and all that.”

Oka stared up at him, quite a smug look on her face. “Oka think Reyn just not want to admit Oka right.”

“You aren’t right!”

“Oh, Reyn no realize Mamapon always right, then.” Oka rubbed her little chin. “Should tell Riki to have his Oka teach Reyn… And then make sure to teach own Reyn when back.”

“Oh come on, don’t get more folks involved.” Reyn groaned. “You Nopon can be terrors to deal with!”

“Hey! Oka just trying to help!”

\--

Kallian had wanted to avoid Melia, but inevitably that had become impossible. Tyrea hadn’t helped matters any, bringing the girl right to him and giving him a sly look. Oh, sometimes she was something else to deal with…

But right now, he was sitting with a version of his sister who had lost him. One who had not been able to stop the Telethia curse from consuming him, or stop Lorithia from using him as she pleased.

“Tyrea told me of the other me, that she… did something to save you from your genes.” Melia spoke up then, quietly. “It makes me wonder if there was something I could have done, if I just didn’t think things through.”

Kallian frowned, shaking his head. “Do not speak like that, little one. Your world and my own are quite different, and it was not just the other you to save me. Tyrea played an integral part in it as well… And I can’t help but doubt she was with you when it happened.”

“That’s right. She was likely with First Consort Yumea at the time, or fleeing Alcamoth.” Melia nodded, looking at her hands. “And yet…”

“And yet, nothing.” Kallian shook his head. “I am sure the other me is proud of you, of what you have done and will do for our people… I’m sure he died with no regrets.”

“Is that so?” Melia sighed, looking up at him, eyes shiny with tears that threatened to spill. “Thank you, Kallian. I suppose I still struggle, sometimes, with all that happened. But I must hold my head high, for my people.”

He smiled, ruffling her hair with one of his big, clawed hands. “That’s a good way to think about it, Melia. Remember, you may be the hope of the High Entia, but you are a person, too. Always be kind to yourself.”

Melia looked up at him, and finally, the tears in her eyes were starting to trickle down her face. “That… that’s also true. I apologize, I should not be so emotional over a brother that is not truly mine, I just…”

He pulled her into a hug. “Don’t you worry about that, Melia. Even if I am not your brother, specifically, I am a Kallian and you are a Melia. Even across worlds, we are siblings.”

Melia seemed frozen under his touch for a moment, before moving to wrap her arms around his back. “I suppose that is one way to look at it.” Her voice shook with emotion, even as Kallian could tell she was trying to keep her voice steady. “Thank you, then… Brother.”

He smiled, resting his cheek against the top of her head. “It’s the least I could do for a little sister of mine, don’t you think?”

“I suppose so…”

\--

Tyrea stared down Juju, trying to figure out just what to say. The boy had clearly taken an interest in her, and Sharla had had no problem moving to watch them from a side after giving Juju an explanation of what was going on and Tyrea a  _ look _ . She knew she couldn’t be too mean without Sharla stepping in, so…

“Do you need something?” She looked down at him, arms crossed.

“Oh, uh, I was just curious.” Juju kicked at the ground. “I’ve only ever seen you from a distance -- the you from this world I mean. She’s always working so hard on things, so I get it, but…”

“Ah, I see.” Tyrea nodded with a sigh. “That still doesn’t explain much to me. What about me makes you so curious?”

“Well, I know what it’s like to work hard! I helped rebuild Colony 6 in this universe, you know!” Juju puffed out his cheeks. “I figure I could ask how she keeps working so hard. I know I got tired doing so much…”

“...If she’s anything like me, she doesn’t feel like there’s time to rest.” She looked away, a frown on her face. “The cure to the Telethia gene is important to find, you know?”

“So you’re even working on the same thing…” He let out a gasp, nodding. “You must not be very happy being stuck here, then, huh?”

“Very unhappy.” She made a face. “Teelan must be running around, worried sick… The idea of leaving him on his own like that makes my skin crawl.”

Juju beamed. “You really care for him, don’t you?”

“That’s none of your business.” She huffed, turning away from him. “Sharla, woman, let’s go! I don’t plan on speaking to this child any longer!”

“Hey…!”

Tyrea did care for Teelan, there was no denying that. The care that Kallian had given her was reflecting itself in her care for the boy, as far as she was concerned. But that made it precious, something she wouldn’t tell a stranger from another world about!

If Melia had asked maybe (just  _ maybe _ ) she would have said something. But not now, she would keep it to herself. It was special to her, dammit…!

\--

Alvis found this other Shulk just as interesting as the one from his universe. A Shulk who had gone on the journey that visions would have told Alvis would be fact, had that treaty not been created in his universe. If the Machina had hidden away, off the Mechonis, instead of being the well-kept secret of the High Entian royal family, living their lives in Agniratha…

And, well, it seemed like it was just as interesting to Shulk. He was furiously scribbling notes down, asking question after question. It was nice, Alvis had to admit, being able to be candid with someone and for them to take such a great interest.

“So… around Bionis Leg your descriptions about events got a bit more vague.” Shulk bit his pen. “You mentioned being chased by Territorial Rotbart and getting to Tephra Cave, even mentioned some interactions, but…”

Alvis knew what was coming, but acted clueless anyway. “I don’t think I left out anything too important, Shulk.”

“You and Egil had a conversation, and you only mumbled that it wasn’t that important.” Shulk gave him a look. “And then there’s what Fiora said when she told me to keep an eye on you…”

“Don’t you and your girlfriend have better things to do then ask about my love life?” He tilted his head to the side innocently. “Focus on your own relationship, not mine, hm?”

Shulk sputtered a bit, looking away. “You don’t have to put it that way…”

“Oh, but I do!” Alvis stood up, dusting off his pants. “Come on, let me tell you about the more interesting parts of our adventure instead. Like the moment you joined the group after I left.”

Shulk looked back to him, unable to hide the interest in his eyes. “...Go on.”

\--

Egil and Shulk shook hands in farewell, Alvis having finally figured out how to get them back to their world. They gave each other a smile and Egil felt like both sets had learned a bit about the multiverse at large from this. He could hope that was the case, at least.

“I have to say, it’s still making my head spin, seeing how different your world was, but…” Shulk let the small smile continue to play on his lips. “It’s nice to see what could have been.”

“I could say the same.” Egil nodded. “It’s given me plenty I’ll be thinking about back in my own timeline.”

“I’ll be keeping an eye on you, then.” Linada spoke up. “Can’t have you overthinking and getting into a rut, hm?”

“Ain’t just Shulk who has that bad habit, huh?” Reyn snickered. “Guess we should do the same for him, then!”

Egil cleared his throat, cheeks warming. “That’s enough of that. Alvis, we’ve said our goodbyes, let’s get back home, alright?”

“Aw…” Alvis tapped his chin. “I wanted to see how much farther this conversation could go, though.”

Fiora hummed, playing with a piece of her hair. “I have to say I’d be curious about that, too… You and Shulk can both be dummies, so I want to see how dumb you can get about things together.”

“Alvis. Now. I want to go home.”

“Fine, fine…” Alvis sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It seems seeing these two bounce off each other longer is not in the cards, my apologies, Fiora.”

“Alvis.  _ Now. _ ”

“Not even giving me time to say goodbyes and apologies, I see how it is.” Alvis shrugged and, with a flash of light, the visit to this other world was over.


End file.
